


Dean's discovery

by The_green_eyed_fictionista



Series: Catboys [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, PWP, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, catboy!dean, kitty!Dean, owner!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_green_eyed_fictionista/pseuds/The_green_eyed_fictionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers something new about his owner</p><p>(some really short and shameless PWP... that's all there is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constellatius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/gifts).



Catboys aren’t meant for pleasuring their humans, they are just companions, like pets, or like kids, for people that want to adopt and care for them like for regular children. So sex with them is a nonexistent notion. Cas adopts Dean, a young catboy, and rather on the small side, because he wants to take care of someone, to be responsible for another person’s growth, he needs another soul to share his loneliness with.

They take walks together, they watch movies, Cas cooks for them - he loves to make all of Dean’s favorites - Dean goes to school or stays home with a hired nanny while Castiel is at work, the catboy does his homework as Cas reads a book like the true father figure that he is… it’s all terribly domestic

Then one night, Cas has a hot dream, and the catboy enters his owner’s bedroom for the first time, brought in by some strange noises, he crawls in his Cas’s bed naked, because that’s how he always sleeps, his ears twitching nervously, and when he sees Castiel’s erection standing upwards and twitching, not knowing what it is, he starts to paw at it with his soft pads, making it grow even bigger, then Dean starts lapping and pawing lightly at his master’s chest, purring deep down in his throat (something he always does when he’s very pleased with himself). While draped over Cas’s chest, bottom resting above Cas’s lap, the cock under him keeps rubbing unintentionally between Dean’s plump cheeks. Dean likes that a lot and purrs louder, so he rubs himself downwards harder, and suddenly Cas’s cock catches on Dean’s rim and slides inside just as Cas pushes upwards stoutly, getting his large cock so deep inside of Dean’s tiny hole, hitting Dean’s prostate at the first try with the full force or his thrust, and the small catboy almost faints. But doesn’t though, just falls limp over his caretaker’s chest, his stiff tail straight as an arrow, Dean’s little cock pressed between their bodies, as Cas twines his arms around Dean’s back and keeps thrusting without rhythm or coordination inside the warm hole, through his sleep. 

Dean doesn’t move, doesn’t know what to do, he thinks that maybe Cas will be upset with him when he wakes up because the catboy invaded his privacy, so he just sways his tail a bit and waits for his master to release him so that he could move away… but he really doesn’t want to move away at all… ever… the thing inside of him belonging to his master just feels so good stretching him wide open… 

Then Cas twitches and shoves upwards again with force, hitting Dean’s spot one more time and the catboy screams Cas’s name into his owners chest, convulsing as he spills his release over Cas’s abdomen. 

At his catboy’s scream, Cas wakes up in a panic, only to be faced with two bottle green eyes, inches from his face, gazing at him in awe. In less than five seconds Cas becomes very much aware of everything around him, first of his arms, wrapped around his catboy’s naked and burning hot body and than of the glorious wet tightness encompassing his cock. He evaluates the situation rapidly, and not breaking his eye contact with Dean, he surges his hips up cautiously. Cas moans so low that the kitten shivers, and watching Dean’s face for any discomfort, thrusts up again and again. 

Dean is whimpering and purring all at once, all sounds vibrating onto Cas’s chest and downwards towards his cock, the catboy tries to pull his torso up, to be able to brace his paws on Cas’s chest as his owner’s pace keeps growing and growing until Dean just bounces onto Cas’s cock, like he weights nothing, forced to just take whatever the man gives him. With the speed and force with which Cas is shoving himself into his little catboy on top of him, Dean is sure he would have been thrown off of Cas very soon, if not for Cas digging his fingers into Dean’s hips to hold him in place.

If Dean thought that before felt good, when his cock spurted a bit of the white stuff, now he was almost out of his mind, trying to scramble for purchase, not finding anything to ground him, besides his masters’s cock…He never saw Cas like that before. His master, friend, caretaker…has always been perfectly composed, calm, the picture or tranquility. This man… this creature was something else, and Dean was ever the more grateful for it…and when he felt a magnificent wave of pleasure crash into his little body, and his master’s last thrust upwards before moisture flooded his hole… Dean just knew that he will not be able to live now without feeling his master inside of himself again…preferably very very soon


End file.
